The Hollow's Curse
by BlackWhiteandGrayLongshadow
Summary: A secret hidden in the soul society is about to be known and curse is about to be unleashed! How will this affect our heros? What new enemies will appear? What does this have to do with Ichigo and Rukia pasts and futures?
1. Chapter 1: Memory

Hollow's Curse:

Chapter I

Memory

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Kubo Tite does

Notes: _Inner Hollow_ speaks, _Hollow speaks,_**Zangestsu speaks****, Kido, or Bankai/Shikai,**Normal speech, *Sound*.

Warning the following is IchiRuki if you don't like this pairing then you don't have to continue, but you could miss out on a good story if you do.

xxxxxx

"Hurry, we have no time!"Said the man dressed in captain robes.

"Sir, Hollows have breached the north gates," announced a Shinigami.

"Damn it! Looks like this can't be helped!" shouted the Captain. "I'll have to fight Him myself," he continued.

"No you can't, he'll kill you! As your friend I can't let you risk yourself like that," worried the Vice- Captain.

"I have no choice! Now hurry and evacuate my wife and son to the Senkaimon, they will be safe in the real world," he commanded." And you go with him to protect them," he told the Shinigami.

"Yes sir," the Shinigami obeyed.

"But-"the Vice-Captain hesitated.

"Now! Go!"The Captain interrupted.

*Hollow scream*

"Hurry! Take any troops you can find with you and stay in the real world till its safe," He shouted once more.

"Yes sir," the Vice-Captain said as he went to retrieve them.

The Captain rushed to stop Him from destroying what was left of the soul society. As he exited the 1st Division headquarters building he could see the destruction of the Seiretei. Dead Shinigami could be seen everywhere as well as the destroyed buildings. Hollows plagued the streets fighting the Shinigami. The Captain charged through the Hollows slashing and cutting any that got in his way. His sealed blade crushed a fat pig-like Hollow's face as he continued toward the Central 46. A Gillian Menos appeared before him crushing Shinigami under its feet as it walked. The Captain jumped into the air and sliced the Hollow in half sending falling it to the ground as it disintegrated. He continued to run forward as he watched both Shinigami and Hollow alike fell in battle.

A snake Hollow jumped out and ambushed him threatening to sink it sharp fangs into him. He blocked it in the nick of time, and then with his free hand punched it so hard it was send flying into a collapsing building. He wasted no time as sped forward still trying to get to the Central 46.

As he ran he saw a bull like Adjucha was attacking a couple of Shinigami who were instantly killed by it. His instinct told him to help so he used his shunpo to surprise it and put it into a headlock. He then used shunpo, and carried it as he did so, to get into the air. Then he grabbed its horns and tossed it like a ragdoll toward the ground causing it to fall to its death.

When the Adjucha had died, a brave Arrancar, Gillian class, drew its sword and stashed at the preoccupied captain. He reacted quickly by blocking and then countering by slashing its chest. The bird Arrancar then attacked him again with a thrust, but this time the captain knocked the sword out of its hand and decapitated him. The body collapsed as the Captain jumped into the air and used his spirit energy to walk on the air.

A few more hollows jumped out and tried to kill him, but were stopped by his Reiatsu which sent them hurling toward the ground and spiraling to their death because of its strong pressure.

He was now nearing Central 46 he could see it in the distance, but he could also see the 4th division headquarters being attacked by three Gillians. He could see they were charging their infamous Ceros at the building. With his right finger he pointed at the Gillians, he used a Kido.

"**Hado number 4, Byakurai!**" shouted the Captain as a thunder storm, not a bolt, stuck the Gillian killing them.

With the Gillian dead he continued toward the Central 46. Then a huge explosion was seen by the Captain as he sped hastily to Central 46. From the explosion a strange winged creature appeared. It grinned as it spotted him in the distance. The creature then drove straight toward the Captian, who used shunpo to dodge the Hollow. Then a Bala was released at the Captain who quickly evaded the attack.

"_Ha-ha it looks like you're a little late, I already murdered everyone in the Central 46_," chuckled the creature darkly.

"I will stop you from destroying the Seiretei and exterminating the Shinigami," said the determined Captain as he got into his stance.

"_Hehe like you could you know I'm stronger_, "the Hollow gloated.

"That may be so but that does mean I can't beat you," the Captain retorted

"_Right now I'm stronger than all the captains in the Seiretei combined_," he said as smirked at his opponent.

"Then I will just have to use all power to defeat you," said the Captain as his hair blew in the wind.

"This should at least stall him till my family can escape" the Captain quietly murmured to himself. "Sayonara, Aimi my wife and Isshin my son aishteru," he quietly prayed hoping they could read his thoughts.

With that he charged all of his power into his Zanpakuto and said the most powerful word a Shinigami can say.

"Bankai!"He shouted.

A blinding white light covered all of the Seiretei as the echoes of past would come to an end.

xxxxxx

The First Division captain Yamamoto Genryuusai bolted up from his bed covered in sweat.

"Captain are you okay, I heard a noise in here?" said a Shinigami.

"No, I'm fine," He said with a distant look on his face.

The Shinigami quietly left the Captain Commander to resume his guard duty.

Yamamoto stared into the distance, lost in his memories and unable to rest.

xxxxxx

Will what do you think should I continue?

Please Review but don't be to hash I'm new to this.

Any Bleach facts I misinterpreted please tell me

Sorry for bad grammar and if I misspelled any Japanese words please tell me for the future.

By: BlackWhiteandGreyLongShadow, the Dark Samurai


	2. Chapter 2: Training

Hollow's Curse:

Chapter II

Training

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Kubo Tite does (lucky dog)

Notes: _Inner Hollow and other inners_ speaks, _Hollow speaks,_**Zangestsu and other inners speaks****, Kido, or Bankai/Shikai,**Normal speech, *Sound*.

A bunch of orange hair rustled around as a teenage boy awoke from his sleep. He rubbed his brown eyes to wipe the sleep from them. He then turned his head looking back and forth to check for something that was not there. Suspicious, he checked again but still found nothing. Giving up, he flipped the covers off of him and got up out of his bed but much to his surprise was still not greeted by a kick or punch. Still cautious, he opened his door and headed down the stairs to get breakfast.

As he walked down the steps he tried to remember what happened the last few days. He remembered that they had left Hueco Mundo to go to the Soul Society then returned to the world of the living. Then Rukia and Renji returned to the Soul Society and he returned to his normal or rather his semi-normal life. He had missed Rukia these last few days not that he would admit that to her though.

"I-i-i-i-c-c-c-h-h-h-h-i-i-i-g-g-g-o-o," Yelled his father loudly as he tried to tackle his son to the ground.

Ichigo was awoken from his deep thoughts to see his crazy father trying to fight him. Ichigo acted on pure instinct and countered his father with a dodge and kick to the face which sent the man flying into a wall. His father got up and gave his son one of his goofy smiles and a thumps up as blood trickled down his nose. Ichigo turned from his father and looked over at the table to where the breakfast had been laid.

To Ichigo's surprise not only where his sisters at the table but a short raven haired women sat with them. It was Rukia; she had returned from the Soul Society and was sitting at the table. As he was in deep thought his father took advantage of his momentary weakness and punch Ichigo in his stomach. Ichigo fell to the ground trying to catch his breath from the surprise attack.

"You are getting soft my son, how are you going to ever protect your future wife and children like that," said Isshin proudly.

Ichigo responded with a punch to his father's face which had silenced the lunatic. As our hero walked to the table he heard a 'good work my son' from his father and sat down next to Rukia. He didn't greet Rukia as knew that he shouldn't draw attention to the fact that Rukia had just reappeared over night to his family as they knew nothing about the Soul Society.

"Hello Ichigo," Rukia greeted him in her fake school girl voice.

"Hey," Ichigo weakly replied.

Ichigo's notice then shifted to Karin as she was unusually quiet this morning. He had already expected some rude or sarcastic comment to leave her mouth but there was none. On the other hand Yuzu was already talking to Rukia about her latest recipe and how Rukia could help her cook it to which Rukia had politely agreed. He finished his breakfast quietly and had grabbed his backpack and was ready to leave.

Rukia and Ichigo left the house walking quickly to their school. Ichigo's patience was chipping away with every step. He would glance at Rukia to see if she was going to tell him what happened but it was clear now that if he wanted to know he would have to ask.

"So how long are you back for this time?" Ichigo finally asked.

"Until my mission is complete," She calmly replied.

"What mission is that? The hollow patrols? Because I can handle that," stated Ichigo.

"That is a part of it but ….. Look we're at school now so I'll talk to you at lunch about it," She said running off to class.

"Wait! Damn it! " Ichigo yelled back to her as he ran after her to finish this conversation.

Ichigo ran through the school trying to catch up to her as she dashed to class-halls dodging students that walking past her. Ichigo reached the classroom door and removed his shoes at the door before he sat down, to see she was already at her seat ready for class so he gave up and sat in his seat. He noticed that Keigo, Mizuiro, and Tatsuki all were quiet and hadn't said a word to him or Rukia. He would have looked longer but class had started and his sensei had started teaching.

xxxx

As Ichigo's last period before lunch had just ended he got up from his seat and started to look for Rukia. He passed Uryu and walked out of the classroom but they didn't speak a word to each other. Ichigo was too concerned with Rukia's mysterious objective here in the human world to notice Ishida's glare at him. He walked up to the roof to where he knew Rukia would be but was stopped by Orihime.

"Um, Kurosaki-kunI… uh wanted to… uh tell...I mean… I lov-um…. Never mind," Orihime shuddered to Ichigo nervously.

"Inoue can we talk about this later I need to do something important right now," said Ichigo as continued to walk to where Rukia was.

"O-ok Kurosaki-kun bye," she said hurt by his words as he completely ignored her by walking past her.

Ichigo was already at the roof when he saw Rukia sitting against the fence trying to put the straw in her juice box.

"Ha-ha-ha, you still haven't figured out how to fix juice boxes yet? Here give it to me I'll help you," said Ichigo laughing as he grabbed her juice box from her and put the straw through the hole.

"Oi, it's not my fault ok these cursed juice boxes are just made to annoy me!" replied Rukia taking the juice box back from Ichigo.

"Right, ok so what's this new mission you have to do?" said Ichigo.

"It's really been bugging you all day hasn't it Ichigo?" said Rukia with a smirk on her face.

"Shut up," said Ichigo pissed off at Rukia for making him wait all day to find out.

"So Ichigo you remember what happened after you went to fight Ulquiorra right?" said Rukia.

Ichigo thought back to what happened not too long ago in Hueco Mundo.

Flashback:

Ichigo had just defeated Ulquiorra in a grueling battle and was exhausted. He collapsed on the ground, tried and bloody as Rukia, Chad, Nell, Orihime(she was taken away from the battle at the beginning by Uryu), Uryu, and Renji rushed over. Rukia helped Ichigo up and congratulated him on defeating Ulquiorra and Grimmjow.

"Ichsigo, are yosu ok?" asked Nell worried.

"Yeah I'm ok," Ichigo said giving her a small smile.

Byakuya walk over to Nell and looked at her studying her hollow appearance.

"Can you open a garganta to the Soul Society?" said Baykuya calm and coldly.

"Whso are yosu?" said a concerned Nell.

"Nell can you do it?" asked Ichigo.

"I thinsk I remembers how," said Nell

Nell put her hand in the air and charges it with Reiatsu. A hole began to rip open from the air and the black void's inside was visible to all. All of the captains in Hueco Mundo used shunpo to appear in front of the void. They jumped through the hole to get to the other side.

"Okay, Renji, Rukia, Chad, and I will go to the Soul Society to fight Aizen, Ishida take Inoue back to the living world," commanded Ichigo.

"Fine," replied Uryu.

"Ichisgo, whats abosut us?" said Nell as she tugged on Ichigo's pant leg.

"Nell I want you and the rest to guard Hueco Mundo for us, okay," said Ichigo as he bent down to her level.

"Oksay Ichisgo Nell and the othser can dos that," said Nell excitedly.

But then something caught Ichigo's eye and he put his Zanpakuto up and got in a battle stance. It was two figures moving toward Ichigo. The figures looked beaten and worn out but not hostile like Ichigo had first thought. To Ichigo's surprise it was Grimmjow and Ulquiorra walking up to him. They stood in front of him but then got on one knee in a bow to Ichigo this surprised everyone (it took Grimmjow longer to do it than Ulquiorra because of his pride).

"Ichigo Kurosaki," started Ulquiorra."We wish join you as allies,"

"Wait! Why? I thought you guys hated me as much as I hated you?" said Ichigo who's shock still hadn't worn off.

"I still hate you but since you beat me and save my damned life from Nnoitra my honor won't let me go on with my life, so I have to serve you now," said Grimmjow angrily.

"I'm joining you because you have proved that you could be stronger Aizen and it is hollow code to join the stronger leader," said Ulquiorra coldly.

"You're not really going to let them join us are you?" asked Renji slightly disturbed at what was happening.

"Okay you can join us but you have stay here and listen to what Nell says, she's in charge," said Ichigo as he read their faces for any signs of betrayal, there was none.

"Kurosaki are you crazy? You're going to let them live and give them Hueco Mundo," yelled Ishida.

"They came here for a second chance, so yes I'm going to let them help us but if they even think of hurting my friends I'll kill them myself," said Ichigo. "Okay lets head out,"

With that the team parted ways, Ichigo and the others jumped through the hole to the Soul Society. On the other side there were a huge battle, captains and vice-captains fighting against Fraccion and Espada. Ichigo looked around and saw that they were in a Karakura Town like place. Chad quickly joined a battle against Tousen, and Renji went to help Zaraki against Barragan. Rukia went to help Momo and Rangiku against Gin. That left him to fight against the big guy himself, Aizen Sosuke.

The Captain-Commander; Yamamoto Genryuusai was fighting against Aizen. He used his Zanpakutoto create a flame to strike Sosuke but it was dodged easily. Azien smirked as he slammed his Zanpukto against Yamamoto's Zanpakuto expelling the flames that covered it. Aizen's fist cocked back and slammed into Yamamoto's face sending him flying back. Blood dripped off the captain-commanders face as he managed to keep his feet planted in the ground. He was about to use a Kido spell but was stopped by Azien who used an uppercut to hit him in the chin.

Aizen draw his sword up and horizontally slashed Yamamoto across his chest. Yamamoto fell back on to the ground beaten, Sosuke's attacks were just too much for him.

"Well old man it looks like your time has come, ha-ha-ha," chuckled Aizen as thrust his sword toward the Captain-commander's throat.

"Not today it hasn't," said Ichigo was he blocked the thrust thus saving Yamamoto's life.

Ichigo then countered the next slash at him only to be blocked by Aizen. Ichigo's and Aizen's Zanpakutos clashed in heated combat. Cuts appeared on Ichigo's thighs, face, arms, legs, and cheeks. While Sosuke had less cuts and bruises than Ichigo they were still evenly matched. Aizen had noticed this so he released more of his power giving him the advantage. Aizen's blade slashed across our hero's face and he tries to block but is easily countered by Aizen who also cuts his chest.

Blood runs down from Ichigo's mouth; his body is starting to give out. Ichigo knows that without his hollow mask there will be no victory. So he must use his new technique to make sure that the other shinigami and his friends don't see the hollow mask he is about to don. He can't stand another rejection like Inoue's from his new powers it will kill his heart.

"Aizen prepare to be defeated now **Makkurayami****," **yelled Ichigo with Reiatsu laced in his voice.

As this was said Ichigo flipped his Zanpakuto so that its tip was pointed at the ground and the placed his palm on the hilt. A black and red ball started to grow at the tip, this ball keep getting bigger till it enveloped a block of the city with Ichigo and Sosuke as well. Inside the Makkurayami, Aizen and Ichigo observed their new surroundings. Everything inside the Makkurayami was in black and white and Ichigo's power was in a continual rise. Ichigo placed his hand over his face and summoned his hollow mask and now was ready for battle.

xxxx

Rukia's part of the Flashback:

Rukia, who had just finished fighting Gin with Rangiku and Momo, spotted the giant black and red ball in the middle of the city and went to the Captain-commander to find out what it was.

"Captain-commander what is that? And where is Ichigo?" asked Rukia concerned.

"I have no idea what that is, but I know that Kurosaki and Aizen are inside," stated newly healed Yamamoto.

"What! Sorry for the outburst but how did Aizen create that thing around Ichigo and himself?" asked Rukia again.

"He didn't Kurosaki used his Zanpakuto to create that," said Yamamoto.

"Ichigo don't get yourself killed you baka please," said Rukia quietly to the giant ball.

xxxx

Ichigo's Flashback resume:

Both Ichigo and Sosuke charged toward each other clashing their swords. Ichigo's new face looked at Aizen with a glare and Aizen's stoic face said nothing back. More clashes of swords played out in an eternal battle. Neither of them was winning as they cut each other to pieces. Sosuke decides to try something new and starts with a punch in Ichigo's face. This in turn sends said fighter flying backwards and lands against a building. Aizen shows no mercy as he literally beats the shit out of the Kurosaki boy. The orange haired man lays on the ground a bloody pulp and Aizen decides to pick him and throw at the spherical wall of the Makkurayami.

"**Bakudo number 0 Reiatsu Kansuru**," Yelled Aizen as a purple ball of energy appeared in his hand.

Aizen walks up to the masked hero and plunges the ball right into Ichigo's chest. It burns his skin and leaves a Kanji mark that says seal on it. With that Ichigo's hollow mask begins to dissolve and the Makkurayami as well. The Kurosaki boy's energy is being sapped away and with it so is his bankai form. Ichigo stares in surprise as his Zanpakuto returns to its original form, a huge katana.

Soon its size sinks to a normal katana but then it too dissolves. With that he loses his shinigami clothes and returns to his Plus form with the broken chain hanging from his chest and his normal human clothes are restored. Sosuke picks Ichigo up again this time to give him a kidney punch. As the hero writhes on the ground in pain he spots Rukia rushing toward him and Aizen with a look of terror on her face.

"I'm sorry Kurosaki-kun this has been fun, more fun than I've had in a long time but we must end this now but because you were such good entertainment I'll give you a quick death, good bye," said Aizen with a smile on his face as he swings his blade down on Ichigo's head.

Our hero closes his eyes to await his death but it doesn't come. Instead Rukia's cracked white Sode no Shirayuki blocking Aizen's Zanpakuto; Kyoka Suigetsu. Rukia determination to protect Ichigo is shown in these actions which disgusts Sosuke. His fist forms a ball as he punches Rukia out of the way.

"Ruki-aku," Ichigo tries to yell but is stopped by Aizen's foot on his neck.

"For that Kurosaki-kun you will have to suffer instead of dying quickly," said Sosuke as he continued to put pressure on Ichigo's neck slowly suffocating him.

Rukia gets back up with a bruise on her face but ignores the pain and rushes back to stop Aizen.

"**Hado number 0 Ki Dangan," **yells Aizen as he fires a blue sphere at Rukia which explodes on impact.

Rukia rises again now badly injured toward Sosuke but it is too late.

"Ichigo!" she screams with tears running down her face knowing there is no hope left.

Our hero's lips and face start to turn blue because the lack of oxygen. Ichigo's vision starts to spin and turn black; he can feel his body starting to give up. But as the blackness creeps up he hears a deep and dark voice.

"**So that's it then you just going to giveup, pathetic. You know what I think you don't deserve your friends or Rukia, I mean look at you you're supposed to be the hero yet your dying like a stray dog, Disgusting. Fine die let someone better take your place you worthless piece of shit." **said the deep and dark voice.

"No, no I'm not going down like this so shut up you dumb bastard!" said Ichigo willing himself to stay alive.

"**Prove it then, use my power and save your precious Rukia, if you survive then seek me out boy,"** muttered the voice as it faded away.

With that red Reiatsu leaked out of Ichigo covering his body in aura which burned Aizen's foot. He cursed as removed the foot and back up to see Ichigo with a red aura surrounding him. Ichigo's eyes had filled with the red Reiatsu as he charged his Zanpakuto with this new energy.

"**Tsukiho,"**said Ichigo as he returned to his bankai state instantly.

That word caused his Tensa Zangetsu to ignite with a black flame that covered the entire blade. Which then Ichigo had started to slash at Aizen and when Aizen blocked the attacks his blade began to crack then finally our hero's blade cut clean through the other blade and sliced through Sosuke's ribs. The fabric of Sosuke's suit caught on fire and he ripped it off instead of trying to put it out.

Ichigo's seal acts up again and reseals his power back into him, leaving the hero defenseless yet again and Rukia rushes to his side happy he is still alive. Aizen was about to continue his assaults but an Arrancar appeared.

"Aizen-sama all our forces are badly injured or dead sir," stated the Arrancar.

"Very well then pull back retreat back to Hueco Mundo but not Las Noches that is lost, to our other base," Sosuke told his subordinate as he sheathed his sword.

"Ichigo-kun, you have won the battle but not the war, I hope to see how you fare in the upcoming battles, goodbye," said Aizen as he walked through Garganta.

The rest of his forces retreated with him to Hueco Mundo.

"Ichigo, you baka don't ever scare me like again got it," she said poking him in the chest.

"Sorry, Rukia for making you worry," he said to her as they both stare into each others eyes.

"Ahem!" says Renji ruining their moment.

Ichigo looks up and see everyone gather around them. A light blush appears on both of their faces.

"So let's head home guys," he says to Chad, Rukia, and Renji.

Rukia opens a door back to the world of living as they depart from the Captains and Vice-captains.

After that they part ways again back in the world of the living, Rukia and Renji return to the Soul Society while Ichigo and Chad return home. Before Rukia goes through the door she gives Ichigo a look that tells him that she will return.

After that he returns to the normal pace of thing for the next couple of days.

Flashback Ends:

xxxx

Rukia continues her speech which awakens Ichigo from his memories.

"So after I returned to the Soul Society, Central 46 and Yamamoto both agreed that you should be trained so that you can defeat Aizen in the upcoming battles. They asked if anyone want to train you and many people volunteered which included Kenpachi Zaraki and surprisingly Nii-sama too," explained Rukia taking a minute to look at shock on Ichigo's face.

She continued" So I had to convinced Yamamoto to let me go because I knew you longer and knew how to teach you in a way that you would understand and he let me go, so that's my mission to train you to be a better shinigami," she ended.

"Okay but on one condition I get to help you train for bankai as well," said Ichigo knowing she wouldn't decline.

She looked a little shocked at Ichigo's offer but then smiled knowing that Ichigo want to help her get stronger as well.

"Deal," she said to him.

xxxx

_Makkurayami: means pitch dark or total darkness; it creates black space in any size where Ichigo's power is dominate_

_Bakudo # 0. Spirit Pressure Seal (Reiatsu Kansuru**) – the user creates a small purple ball that is press onto the opponent which then marks a seal which seals up the opponent's Reiatsu.**_

Hado # 0. Spirit Bullet (_Ki Dangan_) – fires a small blast of concentrated energy from the hand or finger of the user (like a bala)

**Tsukiho: means moon fire; Creates a flexible black fire for ichigo to attack with**

So how did I do this time?

Please Review!

Sorry for not updating earlier.

By: Black White and Gray Long Shadow, the Light Knight


	3. Chapter 3: Attack

Hollow's Curse:

Chapter III

Attack

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Kubo Tite does (Geez, some people have all the luck)

Notes: _Inner Hollow and other inners_ speaks, _Hollow speaks,_**Zangestsu and other inner speaks****, Kido, or Bankai/Shikai,**Normal speech, *Sound*.

I'm sorry Ladies and Gentlemen for the long wait but I have been very busy lately so as reward for your patience I'm going to introduce a new concept into my story before we start so please enjoy. Thanks and remember to review please.

Bleach Hierarchy

Shinigami Squad Divisions = Hollow Klans

1x Captain = 1x Vasto Lorde

1-Many Vice-Captain(s) = 1-Many Adjuchas

Many Seated Officers = Many Gillians

Many Unseated Officers = Many Grunts

******

Vizard Clans = Arrancar Squad Divisions

1x Warlord = 1x Espada

1-Many Vice-Warlords = 1-Many Fraccion

Many Seated Clansmen = Many Numeros

Many Unseated Clansmen = Many Privaron Espada

[From now on I'll write ideas, and notes up here]

(Grunt: a normal hollow, most basic form of hollow)

****

In the black nothingness of the Dangai that is the space between dimensions, a small group of hollows waited.

"_So are we ready to begin," said the cold voice to his subordinates. _

"_Hai," shouted the grunt hollows._

"_Adjucha-sama, are you sure we can get him, I mean we only get one shot with that thing!" said # 105, one of the Klan members._

"_We will get him or we don't go home understood," the Adjucha said coldly._

"_Hai," whimpered #105._

"_Hmm," said the vice leader as he waited for his trackers to return._

_****_

Meanwhile, two familiar shinigami were beginning their training with a spar inside of Urahara's shop in the underground training grounds. Rukia and Ichigo rushed at each other clashing blades in a sort of dance of death. Both of them were using there zanpakuto to land an attack on the other. Finally both of them stopped their dance and began to catch their breath.

"Ok, I think we're ready to start your training," panted Rukia.

"Right," replied Ichigo.

"Hmm, okay what to start with… oh! How about we start with swordsmanship and work our way up," said Rukia.

"Why are you teaching me something I already know," questioned Ichigo.

"Well you don't actually know this you just swing your sword on instinct rather than skill," replied Rukia in a matter of fact way.

"Fine," replied Ichigo annoyed.

"Now get into your stance and we will start," said Rukia now in Sensei mode.

****

A shadowy figure jumped onto the top of the highest building in Karakura.

"Leader-sama, we found him," said a feminine voice in a sing song matter.

Two dark figures stood on top of a building looking across at the city before them.

"Good, now report his location to me and prepare our troops," stated a commanding voice.

"He is in a small shop not too far from here," she said.

"Let us head out and hurry," said the man.

_****_

_Meanwhile back in the Dangai the hollows wait impatiently._

"_Leech-san, Leech-san what are we waiting for again?" said # 123._

"_Argh, for the last time its number 105, and we are waiting for the boss orders to attack our target you nitwit," said Leech._

"_Oh yeah I forgot, Lockjaw hungry now," said Lockjaw as his stomach growled._

"_Geez can't you do anything else besides being stupid and hungry," Whined Leech._

"_Lockjaw can't help it he has an angry stomach," said Lockjaw in a daze of stupidity._

"_Just wait because soon you can have all the humans you can eat," said Leech._

"_Hehe, Lockjaw can't wait to eat delicious humans," said the over grown shark hollow._

_****_

Pant, Pant, Pant, wheezed the tried duo as they finished up their practice. They walk over to the nearest rock to sit down. Rukia who had given Ichigo the basics of stances and techniques on sword fighting was more tired than Ichigo. She had to admit that he had impressive stamina when it came to fighting. It was like he was made to be a shinigami with his amazing ability to learn how to master his powers so quickly.

While she was in deep in thought she carelessly tripped over a rock and started to fall. She closed her eyes and waited for the impact but it never came. She opened her eyes to see what stopped her from falling, only to find her face in Ichigo's chest. A blush spread across her cheeks as she pushed herself away from Ichigo's recuing embrace.

"Hey squirt, be more careful you could have fell if I wasn't here," said Ichigo smirking at her.

"B-be quiet, I could have stopped it myself you fool," shuddered Rukia clearly embarrassed.

Ichigo laughed at her reaction and fact that she, Rukia Kuchiki, had was tripped by a small rock but he was totally oblivious to the real reason her face had turned pink, it was because her head was resting on his rock hard chest.

She had only just now had realized that Ichigo wasn't just a 15 year old teenager but an attractive young man. Rukia bet that he had the body of god under his clothes but mentally cursed herself for such perverted thoughts. Soon more of these thoughts filled her head along with images of him doing perverted things so that her whole face turned red.

"Well Rukia lets go back home and get to sleep, I'm beat," said Ichigo while yawning.

"Yeah let's go," agreed Rukia.

****

They walked on the streets of karukura town peacefully until they the heard a hollow screech. Both Ichigo and Rukia were shocked that there Hollow sensing equipment hadn't gone off but that was the least of their problems right now because five grunt hollows appeared out of thin air right in front of them. They quickly changed into their soul forms and began battling the beasts.

"Ichigo, I don't know what is going on but let's stick close because I have a bad feeling about this," said Rukia worried.

"All right," agreed Ichigo.

The duo slashed and hacked at their foes until they were slain. Their swords were newly painted with crimson fluid of their attackers. Then our heroes felt a new power surge near them and fell into stance once again.

_"Well, well, well is this the infamous Kurosaki Ichigo that stands before me," said a mysterious voice._

"Who the hell are you?" shout Ichigo angrily.

_"Your demise," said the voice ominously._

Then a large tiger-like hollow appeared like the rest. His long grey claws dug fiercely into the ground. His long fangs and sharp teeth dripping with saliva as his tongue licked his lips lusting for the shinigami flesh that was before him. His huge eyes staring intently at their prey as he readied himself to pounce at our heroes.

_"My orders were to capture Kurosaki, but anyone else who gets in my way I'm allowed to devour," He said hungrily, "#105, # 123, subdue Kurosaki while I eat his little friend,"_

_"Hai," they shouted in unison as they appeared like the rest._

The two stood before the strawberry, one was a big shark-like hollow with a big maw layered with sharp teeth. While the other was about Rukia's height and was a long skinny leech-like hollow. They charged Ichigo ready to engage in battle.

"Okay then bring it on!" shouted Ichigo as he raised his zanpakuto.

****

For those who didn't understand the chart it says the different ranks of the four factions in this story; Shinigami, Arrancar, Hollows, and Vizards. It basically shows you each ranks.

Well that's the end of this installment and I'm very sorry for the wait. Please review and tune in next time for more goodies on this story. Also I'm sorry for the short chapter.

By: BlackWhiteGrey LongShadow


End file.
